All For A Wedding
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: Sequel to Don't Leave Me, Russia is happy but Greece and the Fareast family aren't. Japan and Belarus go through some chaos as they prepare for a wedding. BelarusXJapan,Giripan, USUK, OOCness lemons
1. Chapter 1

**~All for a Wedding~**

**Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Storyline:** Sequel to Don't Leave Me, Russia is happy, but Greece and the Fareast family aren't. Japan and Belarus go through some chaos as they prepare for a wedding.

**Pairing: **BelarusXJapan

oneside- BelarusXRussia, GreeceXJapan, LithuaniaXBelarus

minor- TaiwainXJapan, LithuaniaXPoland, (hint of) AmericaXEngland

**Warning:** Limes/lemons, OOCness, Yaoi, Yuri

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

Japanese man looked up from the table, to meet eyes with his guest. Fluffy cute cats lightened the Asian's mood as one rested on his head. His guest, the Grecian gave him a soft smile, in attempt to cheer him up. It had been a very long day for the Japanese. Last night wasn't much of a help either. So far everyone from G8 knew and have already voiced their opinions to the Land of the Rising Sun. Greece patted his friend's head gentle, in a reasuring way.

"Why not just break it off?", the cat lover suggested bluntly.

"I foolish agreed, I can't take it back.", Japan relied, with his head down the table. "Only my boss's orders can override what I did. The Diet is still trying to come up with a decision though."

"You were just being nice to her, and she mistook that for you liking her. It's best to tell her the truth. You don't even love her.", Greece pointed out, stroking a cat in his lap.

"She...I...we...I can't even if I don't love her. Only the Deit or her goverment can stop this.", his face may have been hidden but the Greek knew the other was turning pink.

"She kissed you?", the Grecian asked simply, causing the other to glare at him. Greece just shrugged off the death glare before speaking again, "That's the real reason you can't. It was your first kiss right? Probably her's as well unless she actaully cornered Russia to get one." Japan hid his face again against the table even though the other saw him turn a deep shade of pink. "What if it wasn't you first kiss?"

"It was still wrong of me to let her. I...don't know if it was her first but...to kiss another...", the Japanese didn't bother to finish the sentence since he was already starting to stutter.

"What if you slept with another?", Greece asked slowly, his eyes never moving from his cute friend.

"Na..nani? Are you saying for me to...to...sleep with someone else to get out of this?", Japan stuttered, turning an even darker shade of pink now. Greece wasn't able to see this though, but he knew the Japanese well enough to tell he was blushing like crazy.

"Well you could do that too...but that might put you in danger. I meant...before.", the cat lover stated slowly, wishing he could see the other's face.

"Before? There...is no before. The only thing close to that was Italia hugging me.", the Asian exclaimed

"Kiku." Japan looked up, curious to why the other used his human name. "We...slept together."

"NANI?"

* * *

"Belarus that is amazing!", Ukriane squealed happily, hugging her sister tigthter into her chest. Poor Belarus was now being suffocated by her older sister's massive breasts. "My baby sister is getting married!"

"Married da? Who is the unl- I mean lucky guy big sis?", the sisters turned around to the new voice. In the doorway, smiling at them was their brother. Ukraine let go of Belarus to hug his little brother.

"Our sister is going to marry Japan! Isn't that great. He is really strong and wealthly no? He is pretty cute too. isn't this great Russia? Our little sister is growing!", Ukraince cried out happily with her chest boucing up and down.

"Japan da? I thought he was smart not...I mean how did this happen Belarus?", Russia asked the Belarussian, who was recovering from the hug earlier.

"Last night. Are...you not mad?", Belarus asked carefully after getting some in back into her lungs.

"Mad da? Why would I be mad? This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me...I mean you. I'm soo happy you're getting married da.", Russia smiled, a genuine smile before giving his little sister a bear. The hug was cold, different from the hug Japan gave her. She always wanted this and now she got. Yet she wanted the Japanese's arms around her instead.

"Brother...are you happy I'm marrying another nation?"

"Da? I'm very happy that you found someone who can love you sister. It warms my heart to know you are getting married.", the Russian replied, his smile widing. "I'll make sure your wedding will be perfect."

"That's right! I'll help you with the wedding sisiter. Oh you'll look so beautiful in a white dress.", Ukraine squealed, boucning around happily.

"If brother is happy...I am happy as well.", Belarus whispered, watching her older siblings plan her wedding.

* * *

England took a sip of his Earl Gray tea, enjoying the nice weather that rarely occured. The sun was shiny brightly, only a few clouds in the sky. It was indeed a nice day, England thought to himself as he relaxed at the small table in the garden. Nothing could possible ruin this day the Englishmen believed until...

"Iggy! We have a problem?", a loud voice boomed from the sky. A gust of wind destoryed the garden and ruined the Brit's mood. He looked up, seeing America in a helicopter.

"Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing you bloody git!", England shouted over the roaring winds.

"I've come to get. You got to back me up.", America shouted back, lowering a ladder to the Brit.

"Back you up? Are insane...dont't answer that, you are insane." England muttered.

"Hurry up, we got to save Japan from the commies!"

* * *

A/N: Well now thats chapter one. Don't Leave Me is kinda like a Prologue to this, so if anyone who hasn't read it doesn't have to, though most chapters will refer back to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**~All for a Wedding~**

**Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Storyline:**Sequel to Don't Leave Me, Russia is happy, but Greece and the Fareast family aren't. Japan and Belarus go through some chaos as they prepare for a wedding.

**Pairing: **BelarusXJapan

oneside- BelarusXRussia, GreeceXJapan, LithuaniaXBelarus

minor- TaiwainXJapan, LithuaniaXPoland, (hint of) AmericaXEngland

**Warning:**Limes/lemons, OOCness, Yaoi, Yuri

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

_"Back you up? Are insane...don't answer that, you are insane." England muttered._

_"Hurry up, we got to save Japan from the commies!"_

"What the Bloody hell are you talking about?", England shouted as America picked him up and through him over his shoulders. The Brit flailed around, trying to get free. America was just a little to strong for him though. The larger blond hosted the smaller, much more upset blond up the ladder and in to the helicopter. He set the Englishmen down when they were safely inside and told the driver to go.

"I told. We are saving Japan!", America exclaimed as if they were on a great quest.

"Bloody hell...you damn git! Japan isn't in trouble! Get me off this bloody contraption!", England whined, glaring at his counterpart.

"But Iggy...we have to save him from the commies."

"You do know his own brother is a communist right?"

"Uh..."

"America?"

"Yea?"

"Get me off this thing right now!"

"But...I need back up."

"I don't care!"

"Japan...he needs you. Are you going to let him down."

"No...what? You damn git don't say such things. Of course I'll help him."

"Good cuz we are not to far from his house now."

"What!"

* * *

Somehow, Japan found himself naked under his Greek, cat loving friend, who was also in the nude. Even though he couldn't see the other since his face was hidden b his own arm, he could very much feel the Grecian rock-hard, well built body against his own. His own body felt like it was in a hot spring.

So very warm, close to boiling. He could tell the other was also breathing heavily since Greece's mouth was near his ear. He whispered something but Japan couldn't understand it. His mind was too cloudy to register anything at the moment.

Suddenly he could feel the Grecian's hands, gently stroked him, moving at a steady pace. The pleasure from the Greek's ministrations sent shock waves through out the Oriental nation's body. While Greece pleased his Japanese partner with one hand, while the other went to prepare him. This time he was ready, un-like the last when it was completely on the spur of the movement.

The Greek nation search for a little bottle which was supposed to be near them. While still pleasuring his lover, he was able to find the bottle and open it. Japan held back a whimper when the hand was removed. He was doing his best to hold back all sounds that wished to escape his lips. Greece wouldn't allow that for long though.

A warm wet heat then replaced and took over the job of what the hand was doing before. Because of the sensation of the Greek's mouth around it, a moan was able to escape. Hearing the sweet sound, Greece sucked a little more. While the Japanese was panting, Greece coated his fingers with the clear gel from the bottle.

Japan didn't notice ever being penetrated, like the last time. After the third entered, Greece moved them around inside of him. His finger tips just brushing over that spot that caused Japan to cry out. He moved towards that spot again, getting another cry of pleasure from the other. The Grecian then removed those fingers along with his mouth. He moved up to kiss Japan's lips, cheek and neck.

"St...op...stop...Greece...", Japan panted, kepting his face hidden. "Heracles!"

"Relax.", Greece muttered into the other's ear before kissing along his neck again.

"JAAAPPPAAAN!", a familiar voice boomed from somewhere. Japan looked up, finally removing his arm from his face. Greece gave him a puzzles expression. Confused as well to who was calling him, at the worst moment ever. The voice shouted Japanese's name again followed by some pounding sounds.

"You git stop that! What is he is taking a shower or even out. Stop that now!", they heard another voice. A heavily accented British voice. Realization that America and England soon clicked into the Oriental nation's head. Greece didn't move though, staying on top of the other. Japan tried to force him off, but like earlier that day, it didn't work.

"Japan I'm coming in so don't be mad about the door!", Japan gave the Grecian a horrified expression, pleading with him to let him go. Greece stared at him for a while before kissing him gently on the lips and getting off. The island nation quickly grabbed his clothes, trying to get them on as fast as possible. The Greek just watched with a disappointed expression. He then put back on his pants when Japan had all his clothes on.

"There you...are...", America peered into the room, noticing the flipped over table, the shirtless Greek and the flustered Japanese. England bumped into the larger blond and glared at his back for stopping suddenly. He pushed him out of the way and looked in to the room as well, also noticing who was in there.

"Oh...ah Sorry Japan...Greece. This git just couldn't control himself and broke the door down...", the Brit tried to explain but was distracted by the strange scene.

"Ah-"

"Why are you two here?", Greece said slowly yet strongly, cutting Japan off. "Leave."

"Japan we have come to save you!", America shouted, oblivious to the current atmosphere.

"Save...me? From what?", Japan asked, trying to not show how confused he was.

"From the commies!"

"Commies?"

"Yeah. Don't worry man, I the Hero shall protect you from the evil commie and his crazy sister. Gah-"

"Ah sorry about this Japan. We'll go now.", England said after covering the American's mouth, pulling down a little because of this height difference. Japan could only nodded a the Englishman's words. His brain still wasn't functioning properly. The Grecian just watched the exchange between the two blonds, suddenly feeling very tired because of their fighting.

"But What about Belarus?", America exclaimed, finally getting a word out. "I won't let you marry her!"

"American-san please leave. That has nothing to do with you.", Japan stated coldly, the iciness of his voice caught the attention of everyone in the room. They stared at his stoic face, not seeing a shred of emotion.

"But Japan she is super crazy!", the blond tried to reason.

"Just go. Greece please leave as well.", Japan said calmly, eyes looking off into the distance. Greece stared at him for a minute before getting up and walking past the two blonds. England then nodded to other island nation as a goodbye as he dragged the American out the room and the house. Sighing, Japan sat down on the floor, hold is head.

"Kami-sama what am I to do?"

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
